Your Gardian Angel
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Songfic from the coming soon chart. this is the fic to the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.  he pairing will be Miz/Swagger or Mike/Jake. please enjoy and review
1. Your Gardian Angel

_My first Miz/Swagger (Mike/Jake) fic, as always it is a song fic. The song is your guardian angel by red jump suit apparatus. Please review and enjoy. I eat up reviews and I like requests._

_**Song-**__ "__**Your Guardian Angel" by red jump suit apparatus**_

_**Pairing-Miz/Jack Swagger (Mike/Jake)**_

_**Warning-Boy/Boy!**_

**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one**

Jake grinned down at the smiling face of his lover Mike. He would protect Mike from everything and everyone, he would never let Mike be hurt again. Thinking about all the pain Mike had endured through the years made Jake's eyes want to sting.

Jake knew this was a cold world at time but it had been a little to cruel to Mike for his liking. Jake knew he could be the one to protect and love Mike for who he was.

Not only was Mike his, he was Mike's and everyone knew.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay**

Even now that Mike was smiling at him Jake knew there would be times when that smile faded and Mike's world would come crashing but Mike would never hit the ground because as long as Jake lived he would be there to catch Mike. Jake would be by Mike's side forever, even after death. Which Jake knew was coming soon.

**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one**

Jake had been to the doctors for a measly physical and they did tests and then they asked him to come back, he did. The tests shown he had some rare form of cancer that had been caught at an advanced stage, meaning he couldn't be saved. Mike didn't know yet and Jake was afraid to tell him because he knew that the news would wipe that smile from Mike's face.

Either way Mike had to know…Jake was just trying to find the right way to tell him.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**

It was early in the morning when Mike found out about his lovers condition. He had found the test results in Jakes pants pocket when he had went to put them with the other dirty clothes. To say the least Mike was crushed and mad as hell Jake hadn't already told him.

Jake was rudely awoken by a pair of his genes thrown at his face.

"What's going on? Mike what's wrong with you?" Jake asked worriedly, Mike scowled at him.

"You fuckin' jackass! Why the fuck didn't you tell me about this huh!" Mike raged, he eyes swimming and red rimmed.

"About what?" Jake was dreading what he knew the answer was.

Mike threw the paper at Jake and just like Jake had expected it was the test results showing the deadly disease he had.

**'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away**

**'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay**

Jake sighed, "Mike calm down. We can talk about this pleath" Jake pleaded.

Mike's bottom lip quivered and he shook with rage but in his eyes aside from the rage you could see pain, hurt, betrayal, fear. "Why didn't you tell me Jake." Mike demanded

Jake got up and walked over to Mike and put a hand on his waist. Mike stared up at him, Mike looked peer out distraunt. Jake leaned down and pressed his lips to Mike's forehead.

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way, I meant to tell you sooner but baby you were so happy I didn't have the heart to hurt you the way I know your hurting." Mike slowly brought his arms up and clutched the front of Jake's black night shirt. "Jacob….what's going to happen…w-will you be okay." Mike squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his head into Jake's chest, afraid of the answer.

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**

Jake felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest, not because of the fact that soon that heart would cease to beat but for the fact that Mike was so up-set.

"Im so sorry baby, but I am not going to lie to you anymore….I don't think I will be okay this time." Jake stated quietly, hearing the breath catch in Mike's throat. Mike grit his teeth together and felt the tears coarse down his face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no,no,NO!" Mike wailed, clutching at the front of Jakes shirt like his life depended on it. Jake carded his hands through Mike's hair soothingly, trying to calm him down before he started to hyperventilate.

"H-how l-long?" Mike sobbed out, Jake held Mike close. "Two years…maybe more." Jake answered half heartedly.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**

Mike felt his legs collapse but before he fell, two large brawny arms wrapped around him and held him up. Mike feft his insides freeze over, how was Jake so calm about this. Jake picked him up, Mike laid his head on Jake's large shoulder not having the strength to stand or anything anymore he was to exhausted from the anguish that was settled into his heart.

Jake sat on the bed with Mike sitting in his lap facing him. Mike leaned all his weight on Jake but Jake didn't mind, he held Mike close and stayed calm just trying to keep Mike from hurting.

"What am I going to do without you." Mike mumbled brokenly. Jake sighed and pushed Mike up gently so that he could see his face, the sight of his Mikey's tear stained face hurt him more than knowing he was dying.

"I will always be here even if you can't see me. I will be your guardian angel no matter what I will be here protecting you and making sure you are never truly alone ." Jake stated firmly.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**

For the rest of the day that is how they were, Mike was clinging to Jake and Jake was holding on to Mike attempting to help him deal with this. Jake worried about Mike but he knew that he would be protected no matter what because Jake, even though dying, would make for damn sure of that.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever**


	2. Sickness Of The Heart

_Chapter two! I didn't expect to make a second chapter but it just kinds came to me so I hope you enjoy it. Please review! And enjoy!_

Mike woke up slowly, realizing he was in his and Jake's bed and he was in Jake's arms. Mike smiled and inhaled Jake's sent, snuggling closer. The smile slowly faded after Mike remembered the events of yesterday, remembered Jake was…..oh, God Mike's eyes snapped open and he ran to the bath room and started dry heaving into the toilet, just thinking about his Jakey leaving him was enough to Make in physically sick.

Mike's eyes stung and his stomach churned, more sour bile rising in the back of his throat.

Jake awoke to the sound of retching, and an empty space where Mike should have been. His eyes snapped open and he whipped his head to the side. Jake sat up quickly and scanned the room, his eyes landing on the bathroom door and his ears focused on the pained sounds coming from behind the door. Jake jumped up and quickly made his way over to the bathroom.

Jake opened the door, his eyes growing wide at the site of his lover. Mike was hunched over the toilet, eyes poring tears, a horribly pained look on his face, his hands clutching the sides of the toilet so hard his knuckles were turning white. Jake immediately made his presence known, he may be dying but it hasn't started affecting him yet.

Mike was startled but quickly went back to emptying the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

Jake kneelt down behind his lover and gently put one hand on his stomach, rubbing it and the other hand started running up and down his back. Mike went to push him away not wanting to bother his poor Jakey but Jake would have none of it, he gave Mike a piercing look that made Mike stop trying to resist completely. Mike stopped retching and fell back into Jake, breathing heavily.

Jake looked down at Mike worriedly and felt his forehead with his hand, Mike was burning up and his face was extremely red and his eyes blood shot.

"Mikey…I am taking you to a doctor." Jake stated firmly letting Mike know there was no talking him out of it.

Jake went to try and lift Mike into his arms but as soon as he moved Mike shot up and went back to retching. Jake got back into position, trying to sooth Mike's stomach and comfort him by rubbing his back. Mike quit retching and then went into a fit of choked painful coughs. After the coughs subsided he fell back into Jake once again.

Jake sat there on the floor holding Mike for at least 7 minutes trying to make sure Mike was done puking. Mike didn't move much if any at all, he was exhausted and his chest and stomach hurt. Jake tried to pick Mike up again and this time he did it without any retching. Jake held Mike bridal style and laid him on the bed and went to gather cloths that he and Mike put on .

"Mike baby, can you sit up for me so I can get you dressed?" Mike's head hurt and his vision was blurry but he sat up regardless of how he felt, not wanting to stress his lover out anymore than he already was and God knows Mike hated himself for doing this to Jake...he should be taking care of him…Jake was the one who was…..Mike's eyes watered thinking about it. Mike slowly raised his arms, breathing heavily at the effort he had to put into this little act. Jake gently lifted Mike's blue t-shirt off and replaced it with one of Jakes old shirts that didn't fit him anymore but was perfect for Mike because it was so loose on him.

Jake noticed Mike's labored breathing and picked up the pace, desperate to make sure Mike was okay. Jake quickly got his self dressed and then he got some loose pants for Mike. He easily slid them up over Mike's boxer shorts and they were ready to go, Jake didn't bother to mess with his or Mike's hair not giving a damn what they looked like but only what might be wrong with his baby.

Jake gently picked Mike back up, one hand under Mike's legs and the other under his shoulders. Jake made sure to support Mike's head. Jake got his keys, his wallet and heading for the door.

_Okay next chapter will be on the trip the doctors and what they say about Mike. And yes Jake is dying but he is not showing signs of it yet so he is still able to lift Mike and all, plus I dosen't matter if he is dying or not he will always ut Mike before himself. Please review!_


	3. Walking On Air

_!Okay chapter three is up! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and know that their will be more miz/Jack awesomeness! Sorry I know Jake is the one dying but for some reason wanted to make mizzy sick and have Jake being protective and sweet. Please review!_

Jake got out to the lobby and walked quickly out to his car, he wanted to run to get there faster but he was to worried that he may hurt Mike in some way. Jake shifted Mike so that he could open the passenger side door, then he gently sat Mike in the seat and buckled him up.

"Mike do you want me to let your set back baby?" Jake asked, rubbing his thumb over Mike burning cheek.

Mike's head kind of lolled to the side and he looked at Jake through blurry eyes. "Ughhhhhhhhhh" Mike groaned. He couldn't see or think straight and all he knew was that Jake wouldn't let him sleep. Jake bit his lip and let the seat back thinking Mike would like that better.

Jake hurried to the driver side of the car and got in, shutting the door, starting the car, and quickly pulling out of the lobby and getting on the road. The whole way to the doctors Jake went from speeding to one notch below speeding, and every time he hear Mike groan or whimper he wanted to just floor the car. Usually the drive form the hotel to the doctors took at least twenty minutes, Jake got there in ten.

Jake pulled into the parking lot of the emergency room, yeah he told Mike he was going to the doctor but damnit Jake was going to get real help. Jake rushed over to the passenger side, wretched the door opened and as gently as he could he took Mike into his arms and made sure the doors were locked. Jake made his way into the emergency room and up to the women at the desk.

The women looked startled to see Jake come in carrying Mike who looked deathly pale but his face was red and the big blonde man looked almost hysterical. "M-may I help you sir?" The women stuttered out.

"Yes, do you see this man in my arms? Help him!" Jake hastily spat out. The women quickly phoned some nurses who came in and took Mike away from Jake on a stretcher, leaving Jake alone in the waiting room. As one of the nurses who took Mike away came back and up to the desk, Jake ran up to her.

"Ma'me is Mike okay? Can I see him?" The nurse stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry but right now the doctor is checking him and you will have to stay back here, usually we allow one person back with the patient but there is no more normal sized rooms so he is in a very small room and I don't think there will be enough room for you, him, and he doctor." The women explained.

"B-but what if he needs me and I'm not there?" Jake felt his stomach sink knowing Mike was alone and un-able to defend himself.

"I will come get you as soon as the doctor is ready to see you." And then the nurse turns on her heels and walks off into what looks like an office. Jake took a seat in a very un-comfortable chair that was lined up along the walls. Jake put his head in his hands, his mind replaying everything that could possibility be wrong with Mike.

It had been an hour and a half when the nurse finally came back and led him to the doctor. "Mr. Hager, the doctor is in his office waiting on you." She stated matter of factly eyeing him up and down. Jake opened the door and with a deep breath, he walked in.

The room was white but it had several pictures on the walls and a enormous painting of a river on one of the walls. In the middle of the room was a wooden desk and behind the desk was a normal sized man, he had brown curly hair, green eyes, freckles, and glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose. The man looked up at him and smiled, the doctor stood up and walked towards him and extended his hand.

"Hello, im doctor Keller Hellandar. You are Mr. Jacob Hager I assume." Jake nodded and took the doctors hand and shook it. "Jake's fine sir." The doctor nodded and went back to his chair and gestured for Jake to take the one on the other side of the desk. Jake sat and then stared at the doctor waiting for him to explain about Mike.

"Well," the doctor started. "He is indeed sick and his condition considering it happened over night, I assume he was distressed out about something and he apparently worried himself so bad he made himself sick. You may have heard this before but this type of effect referred to as the placebo effect or mind over matter. In a sense, it is the mind that causes the illness but there really are physiological changes that take place.

Jake stared at him blankly "So he made his self sick on purpose?" The doctor shook his head. "No, something happen that had him stressed, distraught, and had him worrying and he worried so bad he made himself sick but not intentionally." Dr. Keller explained.

"O-oh…will he be okay?"

"Well, you will need to take care of him and give him the medicine im prescribing to him and try and keep him from worrying and being stressed out." Jake nodded quickly "Can he go home?" Dr. Keller shook his head no "he is room 234 on the first floor, we had to move him to a hostpital room because he will need to stay at least for two days." Jake swallowed thickly and he got up and shook Dr. Kellers and again.

"Thank you…." Dr. Keller nodded and smiled at him once more before Jake was out the door and jogging to find room 234.


	4. Bad Case Of Loving You

_Awesome! Chapter four is here now, not like anyone cares or anything. But I do because my Swagger muse is in full effect(Mizzy i_s always in effect). Gotta love my Mikey and Jakey! Please enjoy and review!

Jake entered the room quietly, slowly taking in the dimly light white room, and then his eyes fell in the covered up form of his lover. Jake walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair, sitting down and gently taking Mike's hand. Mike had iv's in his arm and a breathing mask covering his mouth. Jake rubbed soothing circles on Mike's hand, taking in the pale skin but red face, the way his breathing was so shallow, and how clammy his hand was.

"Hey baby," Jake started. "I'm here…." Jake sighed and dropped his head.

"H-hey J-Jaky." Mike rasped weakly. Jakes head snapped up and relief flooding his chest at seeing Mike's piercing blue eyes open but before he could say anything Mike continued.

"Y-you should b-be at home r-resting…" Mike looked so tired just by saying those few things. Jake frowned at him.

"Mikey, im not leaving you here alone." And Jake meant that. Mike shook his head slowly, up set that Jake was not trying to rest because as far as Mike was concerned a little sickness he has didn't matter considering Jake was dying and it made Mike cringe to think of life without his Jake. Mike's face twisted into an upset dismayed face. "No….go back to the hotel Jacob."

Jake was sort of hurt that Mike didn't want him here but he wouldn't let that affect his being with Mike, Jake shook his head. "I want you to g-go back to that(cough, cough) hotel room right now Jake." Mike grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Jake.

"Why?" Jake cocked his head to the side and brought Mike's hand up to his lips, kissing it softly.

Mike sighed and took a deep breath "Because your dying and I don't want you exerting your self or in convincing your self, now Jacob Hager you need to go." Jake's face fell and he sucked in a shaky breath. "I will not leave you Mike, and if I went back to the hotel without you I would be lonely and Mike….I don't want to be alone. I need you to be okay, to be around for me when I'm th-uffering just like I'll alway-th be here for you." Jake explained sincerely.

Mike turned over on his side, away from Jake and in the process snatching his hand back. Mike felt like he was letting Jake down by being so weak when Jake's the one who needs to be taken care of now. Mike felt his eyes sting and his lip trembled, a stray tear streaking down his burning cheek and to the right of his face.

Jake rolled his eyes, Mike could be stubborn as hell when he was sick. The fact that Mike had just wretched his hand away stung but Jake wouldn't let that stop him, soon he wouldn't be able to take care of Mike and taking care of Mike was one of his favorite things.

Jake sighed, remembering what the doctor had told him.

"_You will need to take care of him and give him the medicine im prescribing to him and try and keep him from worrying and being stressed out."_

Jake bit his lip, knowing that he was stressing Mike out but he couldn't help it and he refused to leave. Jake moved so that he was sitting on the bed and he gradually laid down, Jake had to ease because there has been times when Mike has popped him in the head for bothering him while he was mad. Jake eased and arm around Mike's waist and pulled Mike flush against him.

Mike shivered, but felt protected having Jake so close.

"Mike, baby don't be mad at me. If I was the one who wa-th th-ick you wouldn't leave me." Jake whined, knowing he was right.

"Lucky I love you." Mike muttered and let he anger melt away. Jake grinned and nuzzled that back of Mike's neck. So he was dying, he could enjoy his life while he was able and he would.


	5. The Boats And Birds Of Dream Land

_!Chapter 5 YAY so happy! Jake and Mike are awesome and t_he "My Sweet Baby" line I got from Emono. It was so cute the way they had Mike calling Jake his sweet baby, I loved that I it went into this fic so that goes to her. Please enjoy the chapter and all the chapters to come. Review please!

Mike woke up at 11:00 that night, Jake still holding onto him tightly. Mike jerked up and tried to breath, he had just had a nightmare. Mike didn't have to reach up with his hand and feel his cheek to know he was crying, he could feel the tears raining out of his eyes and the lump in this throat from the cruel reality of the dream.

Mike squeezed his eyes shut, the dream replaying its self again and again in his head.

_Mike was all alone in a grave yard, standing front of a headstone. It was a cold night, the moon was full and high in the sky, not one star was visible. Mike's heart was beating rapidly and he was turning around and around looking for someone, _

"_Jake! He called and called but there was no reply. Mike sat down in front of the tomb stone and stared at it, not believing the name etched into the face of it. _

_Jacob "Jake" Hager_

_All American Superstar_

_Mother & Fathers pride and joy_

_His lovers heart._

_Mike felt himself move on its own accord, backing in up into the darkness. "No, no,no! Jake!" Mike gasped, all of a sudden Jake was infront of him but Mike couldn't move. Jake started walking away from him, into the darkness towards his grave. Mike chocked on a sob. "Jake please! Don't leave me! Jake don't go!"_

And that's when Mike woke up, in the darkness of the room with Jake snuggled up close to him.

Mike wiped the tears away slowly, the dream still fresh in his mind. Mike started coughing painfully, clutching his chest and new tears stung his eyes. The coughing fit subsided and Mike took a deep breath to try and calm himself so he wouldn't wake Jake up.

To bad for Mike Jake had woken up when he had started coughing but Jake decided to stay still and pretend to be asleep, knowing that if Mike realized he was awake Mike would pretend he was okay and try to brush Jake and his worries aside. Mike turned his head towards Jake and looked down at his seemingly sleeping face. Mike had to make sure or else he would never go back to sleep, not like Mike wanted to go back to sleep after that dream but he had to assure his self that Jake's heart was beating. Mike laid down and scooted up too Jake, careful not to move enough to jar his lover.

Mike pressed his head against Jake's chest, silently listening for a heart beat. Thank Lord he heard it, beating and keeping Jake with him. Mike sighed and put his face just inches from Jakes. Mike leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Jake's cheek, lingering there for a moment before moving away. Mike scooted away from Jake's warmth and laid down, trying to find sleep again.

Jake opened his eyes when he was sure Mike had drifted back off to sleep. Jake moved Mike so that he could put and arm over his waste and keep him warm. Jake nuzzled he back of Mike's neck, kissing it every so often.

Jake was touched by the sweet, soft side of his lover. Mike didn't show his real self a lot, usually he hid behind The Miz and he was only Mike when around certain people. Jake didn't know what happened to shake Mike up but he suspected it was a nightmare and from the way Mike acted Jake concluded it was about him.

Jake froze, he felt Mike move a little and turn towards him. Mike snuggled up close to Jake and buried his head into Jake's chest. Jake couldn't help the smile that split his face and the warmth that spread through his body.

"My sweet baby." Mike muttered into his chest. Jake carded his hands through Mike blond, sleep matted hair. Jake knew that Mike was still asleep, Jake had memorized the way Mike breathed when he was asleep and when he was awake.

Jake kissed the top of Mike's head, Jake didn't like how everything that is happening was affecting his Mikey.

"If you be my star," Jake sang sweetly into Mike's ear "I'll be your sky, you can hide underneath me and come out at night." This was the song that Jake had made up for Mike on the first Valentine's day they spent together.

Jake slowly lulled his self off to sleep, but not before he prayed that Mike would be safe and okay even after Jake was gone.


	6. Nosy Cody ft Randy

_Chapter 6 ^-^ YAY! This is Cody_ and Randy_ finding out trying to find Mike and Jake! Please review and enjoy my fic!_

Cody Rhodes was now beyond worried, he now hasn't heard from Mike or Jake for at least 3 days and usually he talks to Mike at least 3 times a day. He had called and called and called but not one time did he get an answer. Cody has went to Mike and Jake's shared room but they didn't answer.

Today Cody was going over to that damn hotel room and he was not leaving until he talked to Mike or Jake.

Cody knocked loudly on the door, he didn't expect anyone to answer but he knocked anyways just incase. Like he thought; he got no reply. Cody came prepared though, he brought his PSP and Madden 2010, he also brought his Ipod.

Cody sat down and leaned against the wall getting out his PSP, two could play at this game.

It had been fucking 6 hours, Cody had been gone for 6 fucking hours! Randy Orton was pissed, Mike had the nerve to just fucking stop talking to Cody all of a sudden and he didn't have the nerve to answer the phone and tell him why, or open the damn door and say it to his face. Cody was wigging out and Randy didn't like that, Cody was so up set that his best friend had stopped talking to him that he wouldn't even touch Randy at night and usually they did it at least 3 out of 5 nights!

Randy decided he was going to go get Cody and bring him back to the hotel room, maybe Randy wouldn't be getting any but Cody still needed his rest.

When Randy got to Jake and Mike's room he found Cody the floor, glaring at the door to Mike and Jake's room. Randy sighed and stood infront of Cody, effectively blocking his view of the door. Cody glanced up at Randy and then went back to glaring at the door.

Randy bent down and took Cody's arm, pulling him up off the floor and then gathering Cody's things.

"Come on Codes, if that ass hole is not gonna answer for you, then forget him he doesn't deserve you. Fuck him and Jake!" Randy seethed.

"Don't say that Randy, Mike is my bestfriend leave him alone." Cody yanked his arm back.

Cody looked at the door and then with out a word he went over to the door and turned the handle. And the fucking thing was not locked! Cody's eyes widened, it wasn't like them to leave the door un locked.

The room was dark, Cody found the light switch and flipped it. The room was void of people, Cody's eye brows furrowed. Randy came up behind him and took a look around, the room only had one bed in the center of it and a night stand to the right side of it.

There were clothes strewn around everywhere and there was a piece of paper on the floor. Cody bent down and picked the sheet of paper up, reading it silently to his self. Cody's stomach flipped and then froze, his hand went up to his mouth and he bit on his knuckles. Randy read it over Cody's shoulder, even Randy's insides froze and he suddenly felt bad about everything he said about them.

"R-Randy.." Cody stuttered out, stepping back and feeling Randy's hard chest against his back.

Randy shook his head and took the paper from Cody, folding and stuffing it into his pocket so he could show everyone else what's going on if he needed to. Cody sat down on the bed, he was in shock.

Cody felt like he needed to see Mikey and Jake. He needed to be there to comfort Mike and help Jake anyway he could. Randy kept going around the room, he picked up 2 more objects and then he handed them to Cody. Cody took the two cell phones in his hands and checked to see that last person either had called.

Mike's phone said he had tried to call Cody two nights ago (When he had found out about Jake) and Cody remembered glancing at his phone but he had been asleep so he turned the phone off without caring to look at the number. Last person Jake had called had been Evan Bourne. Cody looked up at Randy who was still looking around for any sign of where they may be.

Cody got up, "Randy come on..." Randy looked up and by that time Cody was already at his side and taking his hand, pulling him towards the door. They went back to the hotel room and started calling people, asking if they knew where they were but they didn't tell anyone about Jake's up coming death, that was not there place.


	7. If Everyone Cared

_Chapter 6, this what Mike and Jake did while Cody and Randy were snooping around in there room. Mike will be leaving the hospital today. REVIEW PLEASE!_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!=D~!~!~**_

Jake woke up at 8:00 in the morning and went to see when Mike could leave and thankfully Mike would be outa here by noon today. Jake then decided he would go get the stress medicine Dr. Keller was prescribing to Mike if when Mike woke up he was feeling okay. Mike woke up at 10:00 and he was feeling considerably better. So, Jake went on to the pharmacy.

Mike was ready to go home so that he and Jake could focus on Jake. Mike wanted to make sure there was nothing they could do before he decided he was alone again. Mike got up and put back on the clothes Jake had brought him in; when he got here they put in in hospital clothes. Mike didn't like hospital clothes.

Jake got back at around 11:00 so at that Mike checked out of the hospital and he and Jake left for the hotel. The ride home was quiet with Mike still stressed out and worrying and Jake really didn't know what he should say. They got back to the hotel at 11:30.

Once they got settled in Mike had made a decision the he would pamper Jake and be strong for Jake instead of the other way around.

"Were going to be here for maybe three day'th more." Jake announced as he strolled in to the brightly lit hotel room.

"Talk to Vince?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Jake nodded and started opening windows. Mike got up to go find his phone.

"Its bethide the bed." Jake grinned at him. Mike would swear up and down that Jake knew him to well.

Mike picked up his phone and put it on charge. He glance at Jake worriedly while chewing on his lip and rubbing his arm unsurely. Jake was watching this little display out of the corner of his eye, he knew what Mike was thinking and he would have to sit him down and let him know that until Jake couldn't take care of his lover anymore he didn't want Mike to act like anything has changed.

Only problem besides the fact the he was dying if that Mike is stubborn. He will be giving doctor's hell and h will be attempting to treat Jake the way Jake treats him but that's not what Jake wants and he's gonna let Mike know that to.

Mike made his way over to the door. "I'm going to see if I can find Cody….will you be okay by yourself?"

Jake rolled his eyes "Oh no, I have never been alone in a room before! The bed might get me!"

Mike grinned. "Smart ass." And with that Mike stuck his tongue out at Jake and then walked out of the room.

Jake went and got his phone off the table where Mike's was, he plugged it up to the charger and dialed Evan's number. The phone rung three times before the hyper cheery voice of Evan Bourne greeted him.

"Hello!"

"Hey Evvy, what up?

"Jake." Evan's voice became unsure. "Are you okay? I haven't heard from you for two days, no one has. I didn't know what happened! Where the hell were you? Why didn't you call me?"

Jake for the hundredth time that day rolled his eyes. "I took Mike to the hothpital-"

"What! What's wrong with Mikey?"

"Evan he'th fine now. He got really th-ick after he found out what w-ath going on." Evan took a while to reply.

"You didn't tell him did you? He had to find out on his own." It wasn't a question "I told you that would happen."

Jake sighed "Come on Evan, I know I th-crewed up an all but I called you to let you know we were okay and to th-ee if you wanted to come over. I think Mike needth thomeone to cheer him up."

"Have you asked the doctor again if there's anything they can do?"

"No, not thince they told me that I had only a few year-th left."

Evan's voice wobbled. "You need to Jake. What is Mike gonna do when your not around anymore? What will I do without my bestfriends, you will be gone and Mike wont be Mike anymore-"

"I know damnit! I think about it everyday Evan!" Jake put his hand on the back of his neck. "Im torry."

"Its fine, I will see you later okay? Be safe and keep Mike safe too. I love you Jake and tell Mikey I love him too and I'll see him later."

"Okay, we love you to Ev." And with that they both hung up.


	8. Did You Even Need To Ask?

_Chapter 8! I need reviews, No one reviews to say if the fic was good or not and I would appreciate it if you would. Like I said this is chapter 8 and in this chapter Mike is going to go find Cody. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again please, please review._

Mike was finally in front of Cody's hotel room door. He had gotten lost almost 5 times because he was lost in thought and took a wrong turn or walked past the room. Mike was more than a little nervous, God only knew the kind of hell he would get from Cody because he left and hadn't talked to him for 2 days. Mike shook his head, grumbling to himself.

Its not Mike's fault, he had tried to call Cody the day before the trip to the hospital and he didn't answer.

Mike was so lost he thought he didn't notice that the door had opened and there stood Cody, jaw set and watery eyed. Mike only realized Cody was there when he heard a mutter of "Mike." And he was pressed up against Cody's chest, arms at his side and being kept there by Cody's arms around him. Mike swallowed thickly, waiting for Cody to start ranting but it never came.

Cody pulled back slightly, just enough so that he could look into Mike's eyes.

"Where were you?"

"We went to the hospital because I got sick."

"I know."

"Uh?" Mike cocked his head to the side. "What do you know?"

"I know about Jake."

Mike's face fell. Cody pulled Mike back into the warm embrace he had him in earlier. Randy peaked at them from inside the room, Randy sighed and shook his head going back to watching a football game. Cody took Mike by the hand and led him into his and Randy's room.

Cody took Mike straight past Randy and into the bath room so that they may have some privacy.

Locking the bath room door Cody turned to Mike who was sitting in the edge of the bathtub. Mike was twiddling his thumbs, eyes down cast towards the black and white tiles that adorned the floor. Cody put the toilet seat down and then sat himself down on the toilet. Cody reached out and took one of Mike's hands.

"How come you didn't tell me what was going on Mike? I should be there for you but I can't if you don't tell me what's up."

Mike licked his lips. "I tried, I called you the night I found out and you didn't pick up." Cody felt a pang of guilt strike his heart.

"Jake is so strong Cody, he is dealing with all this and not once has he asked why or broken down. He is being strong for me but that's no surprise, Jake is always strong and always thinking of me before him even when he is facing the hard fact that he has this cancer that is slowly killing him." Mike squeezed Cody's hand, choking on the last 3 words.

"I want to be strong for Jake for a change." Mike sighed but he was done crying, it was time for him to suck it up and take care of Jacob.

"Where is Jake?"

"At the room."

"Do you mind if I spend the day with you?" Cody questioned, not wanting to let Mike out of his sight again especially with all that's going on.

Mike smiled at him gratefully. "Did you feel like you even had to ask?"

"No but still." Cody smiled too; happy Mike seemed to be brightening up a bit.

"Do you want me to take you out for a while Mike? Do you want to see it Jake feels like coming? Or do you want to invite more people? Whichever you choice I want to see Jake for a minute."

Mike looked thoughtful for a moment before he pulled one of his famous Miz looks. "I wanna bring Jakey." Mike stood up and then helped Cody up, he was stretching when Cody put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here when you need me Mike, I sorry I didn't answer the phone when you called. I was tried and didn't stop to see it was you."

Mike raised an eye brow at him and shrugged. "It's fine, thats in the past and now your here and in person too, that's better than a phone call at some random hour of the night. I should have known you were asleep, lazy bum." Cody thumped Mike in the cheek and unlocked the bathroom door, opening it and walking out.

Mike followed him out and once again Cody passed Randy like he wasn't there but at least Mike said "Hey" to him when he walked by.

Cody and Mike left the room. Randy laid on the bed, shrugging his shoulders and letting out a loud yell of "Hell yeah!" When his team scored a touchdown.


	9. Chilies You Assclown

_~Chapter 9 Yay! Please review! I thrive off of reviews and I have had none lately. But if you flame I had total rights to flame you back. I hope you enjoy this fic and once again, please, please, please, review. Now on to the story!~_

"Chrissssssss!" Evan hissed, "Come on, I want to go see Jake. Fozzy can wait!"

Chris sighed and ended the conversation via phone and looked at Evan with a scowl.

"What are you talking about that was so important I had to hang up on Adam for?"

"Jake."

Chris shook his head defeated. "Okay Evan, what about Jake?"

"He wants me to come see him and Mikey for a while and I want you to come with me." Chris smiled slightly. Evan took his hand, grabbed the keys from the table, already had his phone in his pocket and so Evan pulled Chris out the door. As they or rather Chris drove, Evan was freaking out because he could have sworn he saw Mike and Cody in a tuck pulling into Chilies.

Chris was trying to get him to shut up so that he could continue his phone call. Chris could hear Adam laughing his ass off and telling Jay about it.

"Shut up assclown!" Chris seethed into the receiver at the sound of Adam and Jays laughter.

Finally they arrived at the hotel and Chris was finally off the phone after getting agitated with Adam. Now they were at Jake and Mike's door.

Evan knocked enthusiastically; ready to see Jake and Mike. Jake opened the door quickly, a grin lighting his features when he saw Evan standing there wearing an identical grin and Chris behind him with a small smile. Evan jumped into Jake's arms then he bounced down; letting Chris get a hug in also.

"Well can we come in or are you gonna make us stay out here in the hall?" Evan pouted; bounding into the room when Jake stepped aside. Evan immediately took one look around and his smile faltered a bit.

"Where's Mike?"

Jake glanced at Evan "He went to go find Cody." Jake shrugged. "I'm th-ure he will be back th-oon."

Chris laughed, "Those two probably got caught up in some dumb game or something and completely forgot to tell you Jake. You know how those two can be and combine them with Ev here there's a catastrophe waiting to happen." Chris smirked knowingly.

Jake looked thoughtful "Maybe, Mike need-th to get away for a while and Cody'th the perfect perthon bethideth Evan to get him to relax a bit.

Evan stuck his tongue out at both Jake and Chris. "He wouldn't go out knowing I was coming over to see him."

Jake smiled sheepishly. "Actually I didn't get to tell him you were coming he left too th-oon. I figured he would be back th-oon though, I didn't even think that he was going out. He left his phone so he can't call and…Cody probably got him out of the hotel before he could even think about coming by to tell me or anything."

"He just left you here!" Evan gasped.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Why the hell not! What'th the big deal? The bed gonna eat me? Mike detherveth a time out and I'm fine. Now, ith there anything you guys wanna do while we wait on Mike?" Evan pouted and crossed his arms. Chris laughed at him.

"Your such a baby." Chris stated.

"Nu-hu."

"Yeah-huh."

"Fine….but Im your baby damnit! Leave me alone assclown."

"That's my line."

"Yeah well what are you gunna do about it." Jake was laughing at them and Chris was frowning.

"Line stealer!" Chris accused.

Jake patted Chris on the back, trying to contain his laughter. Evan went over to the window and looked out onto the great state of Tennessee. "Can we go out on the town?"

Jake shrugged. "I'll call Cody and th-ee about him and Mike." While Jake was on the phone Chris and Evan were in their own world talking about video games, music, and where they could go."

Cody and Mike were eating at Chilies. Cody had dragged Mike out of the hotel convincing him that Jake would be fine if left alone for a while and that Mike could call him later. Cody and Mike were playing Cody's PSP and arguing about which one had the better gimmick when Cody's phone started playing "Turn my swag on" by Soulja Boy, meaning that Jake was calling. Cody answered his phone.

"Hey." Cody trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hi Cody, ith Mike with you?"

"Yeah, you wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah, thankth."

Cody handed the phone over to Mike who was waiting patiently for it.

"Hey Jakey." Mike greeted, twirling his straw around in his coke slowly.

"Hey baby, where are you?" Jake glanced at Chris and Evan when he heard the word "Skank" being thrown around.

"Sorry, me and Cody went to Chilies after I found him. I meant to go get you but he had me carried away by the time we passed our door. I'm sorry I didn't even tell you." Mike said feeling a bit guilty about leaving Jake there alone.

"It's fine-" Mike could hear someone yell "Assclown" in the back ground. "Is there someone there with you?"

Jake looked over a Chris and Evan with a scowl on his face; letting them know he wanted them to shut up.

"Evan and Chri-th'th here, I invited them over to th-ee uth and th-ince you weren't here they wanted to go out so I wanted to see where you were and th-ee if you wanted to come back here and we all go out th-omewhere." Jake explained.

"Umm…sure I would like that. Do you want to meet me and Cody here or do you want us to come there?"

"We'll come to you."

"Alright, I'll be waiting. Love you."

"Love you to Mike."

And with that they hung up. Mike handed Cody his phone back. "Jake, Evan, and Chris are going to come here." Cody nodded.

"Wanna finish playing?"

"Yeah"

Jake put his phone down. "You two th-een me talking on the phone. Rude fucker-th." Chris and Evan just laughed.

"So were going to Chilies?" Evan questioned. Jake nodded, Chris took Evan hand and led them out of the room. Jake got Mike's phone and locked the door, turning off all the lights and then following Chris and Evan out to the parking lot.


	10. Bring On The Rain

_~Chapter 10! T_his fic doesn't seem like it's going anywhere but believe me it is! I am just _putting in some in between time. I am still not sure if I am going to kill Jakey or not. I know! I will post a poll, you can vote on whether you want him to die or not. Please enjoy and review!~_

By the time Jake, Chris, and Evan pulled into Chilies Jake was ready to kill them both. All they did was argue the whole way; Jake can't believe they are actually lovers as much as they fight. One thing Jake could say for them was that even though they argue a lot it never really seems to go into a full blown fight. Only 4 times had Jake ever seen or heard of them fighting and one of the times it was so bad they almost had a falling out.

Jake couldn't really imagine Chris without Evan or Evan without Chris. No one knew what the fight was about, Chris nor would Evan say a word about it.

Mike had beat Cody three games to one when Jake, Chris and Evan finally got there. Jake came up behind Mike and kissed him on his neck. Mike's first reaction was to try and knock the fuck out of whoever dared touch him like that. Luckily Jake saw this coming and dodged it.

Chris, Evan, and Cody .laughed hysterically at the face Mike made when he realized who he had almost decked.

The three new members of the group pulled chairs up the table but first Evan had to hug Mike and Cody both but after that they placed their own order.

"Mike you should have seen you face." Evan giggled, throwing an arm around Cody.

Mike glared at Evan and Jake. "I hate you both."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Nah, you love us. Your just being a pissy lil princess."

"Oh yeah? Well smart ass see if that's what you'll be saying when I never let you touch me again." Mike pouted, Jake and everyone else laughed.

Cody glanced at his phone; he hadn't spoken to Randy in 24 hours even though they were in the same room and Randy didn't seem to care. Randy usually didn't mind it too much because Cody always came around but usually he at least tried a little to get Cody to speak to him. Cody jumped when his phone vibrated; signaling him that he had a new txt message. It read.

"Tell Chris 2 call me (Randal Keith)

Cody was disturbed, why didn't Randy wanna talk to him.

"What are we doing after this?" Evan questioned, looking at Mike expectantly.

"What are you looking at me for? Ask Jake." Mike leaned his head on Jake's shoulder.

"Depends on when we leave." Stated Jake, rubbing his cheek against Mike's short, blond, hair.

The rest of the time they were there they finished their food, picked on each other, and just had a good time all together. It was 3 in the afternoon when they finally got outside to their vehicles. Jake looked between the two rides.

"Chris, are you and Evan going to come back to the hotel?" Jake inquired, trying to figure out who he was riding with.

Chris glanced up at him and then turned his gaze to Evan. "Ev baby, what do you want to do?"

"I wanna spend some more time with Mike, Jake and Cody."

Chris shrugged. "Do you want me to drop you off or are you gonna ride with them?" Evan was put off by this and so was everyone else really. Even though Evan and Chris fought a lot they still went everywhere together, it was strange to see one without the other.

"You're not coming?" Evan tilted his head to the side. Mike intertwined his fingers with Jake's, hoping that this didn't turn into a fight or something. Cody just looked at each of them not quite sure of what to do.

"No, I think I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and lie down."

Evan paused for a moment, seemingly not knowing what to say until he muttered out "Oh….Okay then I guess I will ride with then them..." Evan glanced at Cody considering it was his car. Cody nodded and smiled; already heading for the car.

Mike followed Cody, pulling Jake along. Evan walked over to Chris and kissed his cheek softly.

"I'll miss you."

Chris nodded and smiled a bit. "I will miss you to baby."

Evan started to walk away but Chris caught his arm. "I need the keys Evan."

"Oh, sorry." Evan smiled sheepishly and handed the keys to Chris. As Chris turned and went to his and Evan's rental, Evan couldn't help but feel his stomach flip at the way Chris had just left him. Evan joined everyone else in the car.

"Dude, what's with Irvine?" Cody questioned, looking at Evan through the rear view mirror.

Evan shrugged and leaned his head on Mike's shoulder who was sitting next to him in the back seat behind Jake. Mike rubbed Evans back, his other hand once again finding Jake's.

"Well, it was good to see you guys." Jake tried to change the subject; hoping to cheer Evan up and sooth Mike and his worries. Cody pulled out of the Chilies parking lot but not before he found some good music to listen to on the way back to the hotel. Too bad the rain that came pouring down drowned out the sound of the music and replaced it with the sound of falling water.


	11. Darkness Claims Us All

They made it back to the hotel, all of them getting soaked as they ran for the lobby. Once in the room, dry and warm, they settled down.

"Shit." Cody cursed and pulled out his phone, getting ready to call Chris and let him know Randy was expecting a call. Mike glanced up and him and snuggled into Jake's chest. Jake was sitting on the bed with Mike in his lap, Cody was on the small couch on the other side of the room and Evan was a window sill beside the bed.

"What are you cursing at Coddes?"

Cody lifted his hand; signaling Mike to be quiet.

Mike stuck out his tongue, moving around in Jake's lap so that he could look at Evan. Evan was staring out the window, watching the rain fall. Mike sighed, he didn't know what was up with Evan and Chris but it was bothering Evan. Mike shuddered when Jake's hot breath ghosted over his ear.

"Stop."

Mike blinked and bit his lip. "Sorry, I can't help but worry and wonder."

Jake kissed the outer shell of Mike's ear.

"I'm tired Jacob."

Jake smiled and nuzzled Mike's neck. "I know, you can sleep when Cody and Evan leave."

"Can't wait to snuggle."

Jake laughed "You always want to snuggle."

"I know, but that's only cuz your so cuddly and loveable."

While Mike and Jake were whispering in each others ears Cody was on the phone with Chris.

"Hello?" Chris answered irritably.

"Hi, Randy wanted you to call him. Oh, and stop being such a moody bitch cow."

"Im not being whatever a moody bitch cow is." Chris was not in the mood.

"You gonna call him?"

"Yeah, bye." And with that Chris hung up on Cody.

Evan was off in his own little world. He didn't know what was up with Chris and it was bothering him. It really wasn't like Chris to go home without him even when he was mad, at least not usually. The thing was that Chris didn't seem mad. Evan was worried and pissed but he didn't have anything to be pissed about and Chris had left him before, but that was only when they were fighting.

Cody stood up from the couch and stretched, reaching his hands over his head. Cody yawned as his shoulders popped.

"Sorry you guys but I hear my bed calling." Cody smiled lazily.

"I know what you mean, if it wasn't for you and Evan I would be asleep by now."

Evan turned his head towards them. "I guess I should be going too."

"Need a ride Evvy." Cody asked smiling.

"Nah." Cody's smile faded

"But its raining."

"I know, and I like the rain. Besides, you should be getting back to Randy." Cody raised an eyebrow.

Mike and Jake sat silently before Jake offered, "I'll take you Evan, I really don't mind."

"I do." Evan stated. "Don't worry, I just feel like walking."

"In this weather?" Mike spoke up.

Evan shrugged and went over to Cody; hugging him and kissing his cheek. Next he went over to Jake and Mike, giving them the same treatment.

"Love you guys, see ya." Evan walked out the door.

After Evan left, the room was eerie quiet. Cody was the one to bring sound back into the room.

"He is not okay." Cody looked at Mike. "We couldn't stop him even if we tried." And with that, Cody hugged Jake and Mike; walking out the door.

Mike swallowed thickly, listening to the silence because one day, when they left, that would be all he had. This thought made Mike lean all his weight on Jake, listening to his heartbeat. Jake gently pushed Mike off of him, getting up and turning off all the lights but turned on the TV. Jake went back over to the bed, tugging Mike's jeans off, Mike having discarded his shoes when they got here as did Jake.

Jake slipped off his own pants, sliding into bed behind Mike. Jake propped his head on Mike's shoulder, kissing it lightly. "I love you Mikey." The sweet words fell on deaf ears, Mike having already drifted off.

When Cody finally opened the door to his and Randy's shared room, he was met with the sound of snoring. Cody couldn't help but smile, kicking off his shoes and shedding his pants. Cody crawled in bed with Randy, careful not to wake him. Cody gently pressed a kiss to Randy's cheek and then let darkness claim him.

The walk from Mike and Jake's hotel to his and Chris's was long. It took Evan 2 hours to get there and when he had finally reached the hotel he was already feeling sick. Evan reached his and Chris's hotel room only to find the door was locked; Evan knocked softly. Soon the door was opened.

"Hel-" Chris stopped speaking when he laid eyes on Evan. Evan's face was tomato red, his lips purple, his eyes blood shoot, his hair sticking to his face, his body racking with shivers. Chris quickly took Evan's hand and led him into their room.

"Evan what in the hell? Did no one give you a ride.

"I didn't want one." Evan muttered

"Why not call me? I would have come to get you." Chris pilled Evan's wet clothes off. Chris went to get a towel and came back.

"Why didn't you call me?

"I thought you were mad and everyone was so tired but still offered me a ride, I didn't want to be a burden."

Chris gave him a look of total dis belief. "Evan, baby…why would I be mad?"

Evan's lip quivered. "Because….you never leave me. Wh-when you did I th-though you were m-mad." By now tears were making their way down Evan's cheeks.

"Baby, no." Chris slipped dry clothes on Evan and took him in his arms.

"I wasn't mad, ever. Even if I was I wouldn't want you to walk home in the rain." Chris carried Evan over to the bed, laid him down and covered him up. Chris gathered up extra blankets to throw over Evan and then he got in bed himself. Chris made Evan look at him.

"I love you. Don't you ever feel like you need to hurt yourself to keep me or anyone else happy, you got that?" Evan nodded slightly.

Chris kissed the top of Evan's head, settling in for the night.


	12. Worry Is A Bitch

_~I swear, the only reason I am adding another chapter to this is because Alice was nice enough to leave a review and it is hard to deny a review. So since this fic seems as if no one likes it and it is probably not worth finishing, I will try because of one generous review. Thank you for the review Alice.~_

Whne Mike woke up, Jake was already dressed and making coffee. "Morning th-unth-ine." Jake grinned, bringing Mike a cup of coffee.

"Why are you up so damn early." Mike asked, he liked it better when Jake was in bed with him, the bed was warmer. "I got a doctor'th appointment." Mike was up in 5 seconds flat, going through clothes and throwing some on.

"You should have woke me up sooner Jacob." Mike pouted, trying to tie his shoes.

"You don't need to come, you can thay and th-leep." Mike glared at Jake. "Are you shitting me? Staying here and letting you go alone?" Mike rolled his eyes. "Hell no."

Jake couldn't help but let out a chuckle at how funny Mike was when he got worried and was trying to do things hurriedly. He had by this time put his shoes on the wrong feet in his haste. Jake leaning down in front of his lover and gently removed his shoes, putting them on the right foot and then tying them Jake leaned back and smirked at Mike. "That Michael, ith how to put on a thoe."

Mike smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, im just…." Mike trailed off and Jake's smile faded. Jake helped Mike up and took his hand, getting ready to leave. When they got out to the car Jake stopped and cupped Mike's face, kissing his lips softly. "Don't worry, It'll be okay…I love you." Mike nodded. "Love you to."

When they arrive the doctor cheeked Jake over, ran some test, and he did it all in on hour and a half. The doctor set them down and explained that Jake could possibly live, they would try a surgery to remove the cancer and then chemo and radiation would do the rest. It sounded too easy, until the doctor mentioned the, high possibility that all the cancer may not be removed and he could be to weak for Chemo after all the surgery would take out of him. Mike sat and listened, the cruel reality weighing down on him.

Jake held Mike's hand, squeezing every so often. Sure, Jake hated this and he was scared, that was normal but he needed to make sure Mike was okay, Mike was everything. Once the doctor left, the room grew eerily silent. Jake was the one to break it as he got up, pulling Mike up with him.

"Baby, did you hear that? I have a chance." Jake grinned and Mike smiled softly, the possibility of Jake dying weighing him down.

"Yeah…." Mike felt the tears, he didn't know why he was crying, it could have been fear or happiness. The grin dropped from Jake's face as he wordlessly whipped the tears from Mike's eyes. "Mike, baby….don't worry, it will be okay." Jake kissed Mike's cheek. "Let me worry about it, you juth-t be happy."

Mike's face twisted up. "How can I just be happy! You could die." Mike's teeth ground together. "How!" Jake didn't respond he just sighed, gathered his things and walked out the door; he knew Mike would follow.

The drive home was quite, Jake drove while Mike stared aimlessly out the window. The sound of Jake's singing filling his ears, Mike was hurting but a smile found is way to his lips as the sound of Jakes sweet voice, accompanied by his cute lisp sounded through the car.

"Thi-th time thi-th place mithuthed mithtake-th to long to late who wath I to make you wait just one chance jutht one breath, jutht in cathe there-th juth-t one left, cuz you know, you know I love you! I loved you all along, and I mith you! Been far away for far too long." Jake sang and Mike finally laughed and grinned over at Jake.

They pulled into the parking garage and by that time Mike was grinning and laughing and giggling. So was Jake, though he kept on singing, the sound of Mike's laughter he would swear was one of the most precious things in the world.

They got back to the room and found that Mike had 3 new messages on his voice mail. When Mike answered he found they were from Cody apparently he didn't know what was up but Randy was acting strange and he didn't know why or what to do about it.

"Jake, have you talked to Randy?" Mike asked staring at his phone worriedly.

"Nope, not lately." Jake shrugged. "Why?"

"Cody say's he is acting weird and Cody doesn't know why or what to do."

"Well.." Jake trailed off, he didn't want to be mean and he cared about Cody but he knew Mike worried enough already and Jake really didn't feel like it would be a good idea for Mike to get sick from worried again. "Mike, you thould jutht let them work it out, we have enough going on over here."

Jake had been expecting Mike to try and argue but to his surprise Mike nodded and sat down next to him. "I know…." Mike looking up at his lover and kissed his jaw.

"Tho you promithe not to worry?" Jake questioned.

"Ill try…I promise I will try." Was all Mike would promise and know would be true. Jake sighed but at least it was something.


	13. Okay?

_~I decided I think I might let Jake live_. Why? Because Alice asked me to, she was the only one_ nice enough to review. But that's_ k. One review was good enough so thank you Alice. Please enjoy this chapter and review!~

It had been about a week and right now, they were prepping Jake for the surgery that would remove all, if not hopefully most of his cancer. As they were prepping Jake, Mike sat quietly in a chair out of the way, he would have liked for Evan or Cody to be with him but they were only allowing Mike in. Mike blinked and looked up at the sound of his name. "Huh?"

"Mike baby, they're going to take me on to th-urgery now. You need to go to the waiting room." Jake answered softly. Jake was scared as hell but he need to know Mike was in the right place and was taken care of. Mike nodded and slowly stood up and then leaned down, giving Jake a loving kiss.

"I'll be waiting for you Jacob." Mike whispered before they took Jake away. Mike watched as they rolled Jake away on a gurney before a nurse led him to the waiting room. Mike was greeted with the caring faces of his best friends. Cody and Evan were at his side as soon as they laid eyes on him. They led Mike to a seat beside them and there lovers.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked eyes Mike carefully as Evan held Mike's hand.

"Im okay…." Mike trailed off; Evan bit his lip and sighed.

"Evan," Chris began. "Randy and I are going to get a drink in the cafeteria." Evan nodded as Chris kissed his cheek. Cody glanced at Randy; he wasn't expecting a kiss or anything. Randy had been acting weird so this was one thing he learned not to expect since Randy had become weird. Mike leaned against Evan and eyes Cody.

"Cody, what's up with you two?" Mike questioned as Evan wrapped his arms around him.

"I dunno." Cody answered after a quick shrug, watching Randy and Chris walk off.

"This is even weird for him Coddes." Evan added, cocking his head to one side, staring at Cody expectantly.

"Look, if I knew what was wrong with him, would I be wondering what was wrong with him?"

Evan rolled his eyes and held Mike tighter. "How was Jakey?"

"He seemed okay…..I think he was scared." Mike frowned, a shiver running down his spine.

"Well sure he is scared, he is having surgery. Everyone seems to be afraid of that." Cody responded. He didn't want to be mean but Randy had him confused and pissed. Evan kicked Cody's chair.

"Don't be a bitch." Cody glared at Evan, he wanted to kick him back and let him know that he would be a bitch to if Chris was being a moody cow but with Mike and what was going on with him….Cody didn't want to make matters worse.

"Wh-What if this doesn't help?" Mike stuttered, looking back and forth between his best friends.

"Don't worry Mikey, it'll be okay." Evan comforted, hoping he was right.

Eventually Randy and Chris came back and 4 hours later Jakes surgeon came out.

"Mr. Mizanin!" The surgeon called. Mike was the first one over but Evan and Cody weren't far behind and Chis and Randy were right behind them.

"W-Well, is he okay?" Mike questioned urgently, Evan holding his hand and Cody holding the other. As the doctor got ready to deliver the news, Chris hugged Evan from behind and Randy took his lover's free hand in his own; this being the first time Randy had willingly touched his lover since he began acting weird.

"We got most of it…I think Chemo will get the rest of it." The doctor smiled. "I think he will make it."

Tears sprang to Mike's eyes and he clutched his friend's hands. "Th-thank you….c-can I see him?"

"When he has been put in ICU and settled in you can see him." The doctor nodded his head and then left. Mike turned around and hugged Cody and Evan. "D-did y-you h-hear th-that." He sobbed.

"Yeah Mikey, I told you he would be okay…He is superman after all." Evan couldn't help but let a few tears fall too. Cody just hugged Mike tightly and enjoyed the feeling of Randy's hand holding his.


	14. Be Here

_~Sorry It has taken so long, I know I suck. But chapter fourteen is finally here! I have been so busy with homework and my Rollplaying site…Im sorry but anyways please enjoy and comment if you would. In this chapter im going to have Randy and Cody make piece and Mike is going to speak with the prone form of his lover for a little bit.~_

It was another hour before the doctor came back to let them see Jake. And even then he said only one at a time. Of course Mike went first, Evan and Chris stayed seated and Cody left to go out to the car. Randy watched him go.

When Cody got out side up got in the driver's side of the car, crossed his arms over the steering wheel, rested his arms on it and he cried, it wasn't heavy sobbing but with all that's happening with Jake and Mike….and his lover being so distant, he didn't know what else to do. Cody just sat there, being alone with his thoughts. Cody pulled out a picture from his wallet, one of him and Randy when they had first gotten together. He stared at his picture and broke down again; he didn't know what was happening to them.

Randy had followed his lover, he knows he has been weird lately but that didn't mean he didn't care. Randy stood just out of Cody's view and watched his lover cry, he didn't like it but since it was one time he would leave it. That is until Cody pulled out that picture and the tears came again. Randy then decided to do something about it.

Randy slowly made his way to the car and wiped Cody's tears away with his thumb. Cody jumped in surprise and turned his watery eyes up to meet Randy's concerned ones.

"R-Randy?" Cody quickly began to wipe his eyes, he didn't need Randy's seeing this, know just how much he got to him. Randy sighed and moved Cody's hand, kissing the tears away himself. Randy pulled Cody from the car so he could sit in the seat and then he sat Cody in his lap.

"Baby boy, im so sorry." He whispered in Cody's ear, his arms wrapping around Cody's lithe waist. Cody leaned back against his lover.

"Why?"

"Because I have been an ass lately and I know its not right. Its just." Randy paused before continuing. "I think about Jake and how he might die and….it scares me." Randy admitted quietly. "I never thought anything like this would happen to him, so if it is happening to him what if it happens to you? What if you….." Randy couldn't say it, if it was anyone but Cody he wouldn't have been so unable to say it but this was Cody, his Cody and he just couldn't.

Cody moved around in Randy's lap so he and Randy were chest to chest. "Baby, I'm not sick and God forbid, I ever am, but if I am I will try my hardest to remain here with you." A pause. "And if not I will always be with you in here." Cody's pressed his palm to Randy's heart. Randy nodded and pulled Cody to his chest, holding him close. It was times like these that showed how much they loved each other.

They walked back into the waiting room, hand in hand.

Mike slowly entered his lover's room, the smell of the sterilizer and anesthetics making his nose crinkle. Mike's face became upset and distraught as he looked at his poor, sweet, lover on the hospital bed. Jake was so still, he was never usually so still. Mike pulled up a chair and sat beside his love. He took Jake's hand.

"Hey baby," He spoke softly. "They doctor says he thinks you might be okay." He kissed the back of Jake's hand tenderly.

"The guys are outside waiting for their turn to come see you. I had to come first, I had to see you and make sure you were okay." Mike sniffled, tears welling up in his piercing blue eyes. A few silent moments went by before Mike began again.

"They are worried about you to; we all want you to get better. I hope you are not in any pain baby. If you are just tell me." Mike whimpered, he knew Jake probably didn't hear him but still…just in case. Mike laid his head on the bed, tears leaking from his eyes.

Mike was so scared, he had never seen his lover being so pale and the thought that he may never get up and move again scared him even more. "J-Jakey," He croaked. "My sweet, precious Jakey." Mike took a shuddering breath. "I love you."

As their friends waited out in the waiting room, Mike silently broke, praying to God all mighty, begging him to let Jake be okay.


	15. Hold My Hand

_~I know I have been slow at updating and I am sorry but I plan on finishing this because I ahte wneh I get to reading a fic and its discontinued. So just bare with me, Im trying to update alteast once a week. Anyways I hope you enjoy this and please review if you would!~_

Mike was in the room for maybe thirty more minutes before giving the others time to see Jake. He would be spending the night here and they needed to go see Vince. Mike wasn't sure when they were coming back, all he knew was that his lover was on the hospital bed and he was unresponsive. Mike stood up as Evan finally exited Jake's room, his eyes blood shot and glassy.

Evan quickly pulled Mike into a hug, pressing his head into Mike's chest. This was too much for him to handle and he wasn't Jake's lover, he didn't love Jake like Mike did so he couldn't possibly know how bad this was hurting his Mikey. When he pulled back he had fresh tears in his eyes.

"Mikey…Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" He asked tearfully, not wanting to leave Mike alone.

Mike shook his head and kissed Evan's cheek. "No Evy, but thank you."

Chris wrapped a strong arm around Evan's waist, giving Mike a one armed hug before leading his distraught lover to their car. Cody soon arrived by his side, his hand firmly clutching Randy's. "I know you don't want us to stay but just know that you can call me and Evan. God forbid something be so bad that you have to call Chris or Randy but if you need to, you call them to." Cody hugged him before tugged Randy out of the hospital.

Mike slowly made his way back to Jake's room. He opened the door, cringing as the strong smells of the anesthetic almost knocked him out and the loud beeping of the machines making his head throb. All of this while the site of the man on the bed broke his heart. Mike really was starting to hate hospitals.

He took a seat beside Jake's bed and just let his eyes wonder, they looked any and every where…All except for the bed and the pale, sweet, sick man in it.

Mike twiddled his thumbs; he was trying to pass the time while keeping his thought from drifting. He didn't want to think about how Jake still wasn't done. He didn't want to worry because Jake still might not make it. He really just didn't want to think.

Mike fidgeted nervously as the doctors and nurses came in and out, checking and probing his large lover with needles.

Mike sat by the bed, really unable to look or speak to the prone form of his lover. Not that he didn't want to, He just couldn't, it was too painful. But then again what did he know about pain? Jake was the one what had just had a major surgery, Jake was the one with the special cancer, Jake was the one who was being strong.

Mike had tried so many times, he would open his mouth and began a sentence but then he would look up into the sweet face of his Jakey and lose his voice, the words dying on his tongue.

So Mike sat there in the room beside his lover, and after four hours of nothing but tears his eyes slipped shut but unlike normally he didn't snore. Mike didn't snore when he was with anyone but Jake, he was weird like that. He had to feel comfortable to snore weather he knew it or not and right now he was very uncomfortable.

At 3:00 in the morning Jake's eyes fluttered open and landed on the still figure beside him. He wanted to smile and frown at the same time. His lover had been crying, the tracks on his cheeks told no lie and left no room for discussion. But Mike was there and he was holding Jake's hand.

Jake let his hand squeeze Mike's firmly, his thumb stroking the back of Mike's hand. He felt where they had done the surgery, I hurt and throbbed, it ached and burned. He wasn't studying it though, he was to focused on Mike and thank God for that. Mike was here with him and he knew how much this much have been hurting his poor lover.

Jake cared more about Mike than himself. It had always been like that with him and Mike, he just loved Mike so much the man can make him feel happy even if he is doing nothing but sleeping in a chair beside the bed. Jake was so touched that Mike would stay here and love him no matter what he wanted to do. Jake knew Mike wasn't fond of hospitals.

Jake was still tried and Mike was out of it and he really didn't want to wake his lover up. Jake knew Mike probably has had very little sleep in the past week so he wanted Mike to sleep as long as he would. Jake brought Mike's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly before putting it back and letting his eyes drift shut.


	16. Snow White

Hey! Sorry about taking so long to update. My computer has a virus so I cant very well write anything. It will just shut off and then all my work will be deleted so im not doing that. But I finally got on a computer that I could use to save my work so now here it is! I urge you all to REVIEW!

please enjoy.

Mike woke up early the next day only to find a pair of green, blue eyes staring at him and a soft smile on the fave of his lover. He let out a quick gasp and soon he was up and babbling. He was telling Jake how scared he had been and how happy he was that Jake was up and he went on and on until Jake lifted up a bit and then brought Mike down for a sweet kiss.

Jake knew how afraid Mike must have been he knew what this was doing to his lover but hopefully they would be okay. He still had to go through chemo and radiation but he prayed that would get all the cancer and he would be able to live a long happy life with his lover. Jake let Mike go and watched as he struggled to collect his thoughts.

"Mikey, its okay. Im fine right now." He took Mike's hand and pressed it to his chest; right where his heart should be. "Baby, im alive and my heart is beating all for you." He cooed to his distressed boyfriend.

Mike simply bit his lip before Jake motioned for him to get into the bed and lay with him. Mike was hesitant, he didn't want to mess anything up or bump Jake the wrong way and hurt him. Mike sat there fretting while Jake considered trying to pick him up and put him in the bad but he decided that would not have been one of his best plans.

"Please Mikey, this bed is cold without my little furnace around to warm me up." Jake pouted as Mike still hesitated but finally he did crawl into the bed with Jake. Jake beamed at him and careful of the place they had cut him open at, he took Mike in his arms and cuddled him. Jake enjoyed cuddling, he was a sweet heart and he adored his lover.

Mike relished in the feeling of Jake's strong arms around him, loving him and protecting him from God only knows what.

Evan was getting ready to go to the hospital to see Mike and Jake. He had called and had gotten no answer so he didn't know if he should be worried or not. Chris on the other hand was sure every thing was fine and he was trying to get Evan to come back to bed for a few more hours. Of cause Evan refused.

Chris got up and put on his own clothes, nothing more than some worn out jeans and a black Beatles shit. He took the cars keys, Evan was not going to that hospital yet. It was not healthy to spend so much time as one. And as ironic as that sounded it was the truth.

It was cold out, getting close to Christmas as a matter of fact. Chris grinned in delight when he noticed it was snowing outside. He took Evan's hand, grabbed their coats and lead him out of the hotel room and into the snowy parking lot. Chris pulled Evan to his chest as they watched the white flakes fall to earth.

"Isn't it beautiful Evy? Just like you." Yes it was corny but Chris did honestly think of Evan as his beautiful boy on no, he was not making a John Lennon reference. It was simply the way he though when it came to his lover. Evan was special.

Evan nodded but still pulled away. He wanted to go see Mike and Jake. Chris knew this but he was not going to have that right now, Evan needed to take a break from his worrying and Chris was sure that Jake and Mike needed alone time.

Chris rolled his eyes and took Evan's hand, he lead him to the truck and then he quickly drove him out to a public ice skating rink. He ignored Evan's complaints as he paid for the skates and gave Evan's his. Evan would not lie, he loved ice skating and Chris made him want to stay and he did.

Cody and Randy had slept in, that night they had 'made up' if you would. They were still lost to the world even as the snow came down outside and the temperature dropped. All Cody did was cuddle closer to his strong lover and he didn't even notice. Strangely this was bliss, just laying there in Randy's arms.

Yeah, I know that the Randy/Cody was short. If you would like them to be longer REVIEW and let me know. If not well then REVIEW anyways. I hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW


	17. Im Crying Out For You

**No, im not dead. I wasn't going to finish this for a while, or update at all even. I got discourage and abandoned it. I thank_ BlackDiamonds.32.20.54_ for her review and giving me the will to update! This chapter is dedicated to you, and my grand father who is dying from his lung cancer. Thank you all who read and please, please review!**

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

It had been a few weeks by now. They had started Jake on Chemo and radiation because they got most of the cancer but not all of it. Today was a day to remember thought because today when Jake picked his head up off the pillow, smiling down at Mike, he noticed a clump of hay blond hair on his pillow. He knew what it was, he knew where it came from, he KNEW it was going to happen but that didn't stop the stinging in his eyes.

He was going to start to look sick. That was just what chemo did to a person and it was heart breaking. He knew he had to get it up before Mike...It would break his little Mikey's heart he knew and him just being Jake couldn't let his Mikey hurt. Even so he couldn't move. He was frozen as he stared down at his hair. He didn't notice he was crying until a stray tear fell from his cheek and landed on his hand, fisting the sheet before he ran it threw his hair...His hand came back with another wad of his hay blond hair. Jake simple couldn't stand it. He put his head in his hands and he sobbed.

His life would be ending, in truth he was afraid to die. Always had been. He was a Christian man but you could never really know what awaited you on the other side. He feared it sometimes...alot now actually since as far as he was concerned he would be seeing it sometime soon. Who didn't have a fear of the unknown? Jake was a strong man, always had been and he would be until he died...for Mike he had to be. He knew this was not only effecting him. His lover was taking on just as much as he was. Jake hated it so much...Make was so young, he shouldn't be caring for a lover who was dying from such a disease. Mike should be out with friends, flirting with people or have a boyfriend who could take care of him...

In Mike's eyes he had that. Jake had always done an excellent job of taking care of him, protecting him and keeping him happy. Now it was Mike's turn to step up and he was determined to do that for Jake, no matter what it meant for him. Jake would do it for him, he knew that. And he was doing it for Jake. Mike was sleeping soundly as he always did when he got a chance to sleep now days. Usually he was up tending to his sick lover, making sure Jake had all he needed when it wasn't necessary. Mike was just like that with him.

Jake's sobs were loud, chest rattling and to anyone who happened to hear them, they were heart breaking. Hearing such a strong, sweet man breaking just...Once you hear it you would never forget what it sounded like. And Mike was no different. He heard his lover, it hadn't fully registered yet but he heard and it made his heart constrict painfully in his chest. Jake was trying to hard to keep himself quiet but that just didnt seem possible. Even as he buried his face in his pillow to quiet the noise. It still came through. All he really did was get his favorite pillow soaking wet.

He finally just stood and stepped into the bathroom to maybe take his bath. He had chemo in one hour and he didnt need to be late. Jake didn't bother to wake Mike, he didn't want to. Yes he loved his lover being awake, just hearing his voice made Jake feel better but right now, Jake was hurting too much. He didn't want Mike to hear his cried and that was for the best. All it would do with bring Mike to tears with him and neither of them needed that right now. The shower was turned on, drowning out some of his choked cries. Scolding hot as Jake stepped in. He cried harder, letting it all out bu himself. He couldn't let anyone see this so he couldn't find comfort anywhere. The water ran over his skin, making it raw and burning him, the water erased all evidence of his tears, the steam making sure no one would see him, his missing hair, or his pained eyes.

Mike woke up in bed alone, something that was rare and strange for him. A small smile curling his lips as he heard the shower going. He hoped that maybe Jake was feeling well today. Usual he got up before his lover and got things ready. Jake didn't have the energy to do any of it right now and especially after chemo. Mike despised chemo for what it did to Jake but he also loved it because he knew, no matter the gruesome side effects it was helping. The small man sat up, covers pooling around his lithe waist while he looked around the room with a yawn, his eyes landing on the hair Jake had left on his pillow.

Mike gently picked it up, holding it with a deep frown. He kept a bag on the night stand. Jake didn't know anything about it but Mike got all the hair he found and put it in the bag. He had a special idea for the hair so even if it hurt him to see it, touch it, think of it, he did it. For Jake he would do anything. Mike put the nice sized clump of light blond locks into his bag and zipped it, hiding it back under the lamp he kept on the night stand where it always was. Jake's cries had softened and now they were no existent. Mike had no idea what his man was going through.

He let Jake be, getting up and trudging around the room tiredly, getting his clothes on and trying to fix it matted down hair. This day promised to be a good one. What a sad thought. Mike had not really had a great day since Jake was diagnosed. Now a good day for him was one when Jake had the energy to take a car ride site seeing. He missed how it was but he was confident Jake would pull through and he would get their life back on track. It would just take him some time and patience. All knew Mike Mizanin had no patience once so ever...until now when Jake NEEDED him to have it.

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Like it? Love it? Kinda sorta? LEMME KNOW! _REVIEW_ PLEASE! **


End file.
